


Stand Your Ground

by orphan_account



Series: Little Roosters [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Nerd Fluff, Or Maybe More, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Your Preference, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a battlefield. War for the newest Legend of Zelda game! Every gamer for themself! </p>
<p>And who does this Kdin think he is, trying to sneak his way into the front of the line?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are you Kdin me? I'd hate to Bragg but I'd certainly beat him in a Dooley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Your Ground

**Author's Note:**

> 30th fanfic here on Ao3! Woot woot! 
> 
> And would you look at that, I'm evolving! It's not a Barbarryn! 
> 
> Thought I'd give this a try. Hope you enjoy.

"Why am I here?" Jeremy asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked to his trip companion, his good pal Matt, who was wearing a red shirt with a Triforce of Courage decal and a beanie with the same icon. His legs were decked with "sweet" red and grey basketball shorts. Really digging the red. 

"Ah, y'know you secretly wanted to tag along. You came, didn't you?" Matt asked, looking at Jeremy with his adorkable glasses and wavy hair. 

"That's what she said." When the taller of the two groaned into his hand he simply replied, "That was your fault. Too easy!" 

"You're so immature." Matt replied, shaking his head. 

"Yeah but if you're hanging around me what does that say about you?" Jeremy pointed out. "The only reason I'm here is because I have nothing better to do. I need more friends." 

"So expand your circles! I heard a couple of kids in our history class talking about parties. A few of them invited me and said I could bring a friend. You should tag along." Matt said. 

"Eh I don't know. If it's one of those people who dress like they're all that, I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to go." Jeremy said, both taking two steps forward as the long line moved. They were just past the salad buffet place but still a good fifteen feet from the GameStop. 

"It's not a jock who invited me. Like one of them would talk to a nerd. It was that guy Ray." The brunet said. 

"BrownMan? I didn't know he _had_ parties. Seems to me he plays video games 24/7 in his free time." The shorter boy replied. 

"I don't know," Matt shrugged. "But that's exactly why we should go! He's a tech freak like us!" 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked into the windows of the spa they stood by. Some woman was receiving a pedicure. 

"Expand my circles?" He whispered under his breath. "Not going far there, Axial." 

When he looked back over to his friend, the preteen was holding his red DS, running his thumb over the buttons. 

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Jeremy asked, mocking a car dealer. "I'll give you 120 for it." 

Matt chuckled before flicking his friend on the forehead. 

"Ah shaddup. She is my pride and joy and I'm going to get her a brand new Legend of Zelda game." 

The two boys took a few more steps forward as the swarm began to move. They were closer but still at a distance. 

Jeremy's eyes were lazily scanning the crowd when he saw a boy their age bolting from the parking lot to where the line began. He wasn't able to get a great view over all the heads - he wasn't too tall, mind you - but made out an argument. 

Most likely a disagreement about places in line because in Jeremy's eyes, the kid had planned on cutting. 

Eventually the crowd began to move and he could making out yelling. Before he could react the same boy who had tried to cheat his way into the store was shoved onto him. 

The two hit the concrete pavement with a thud. 

"Nghnnn. . ." Jeremy groaned, rubbing the back of his head. 

The young man who had smacked into him sat up, grabbing his glasses and placing them back onto his nose. 

"What the heck man?" The boy asked, angrily glaring at one of the teens in line ahead of them. 

"Don't cut your way in, bud. We've been waiting here long enough to know you can't let someone slink their in under your noses." 

The cheat grumbled and brushed himself off, standing up and straightening his back. 

"Whoa you okay, Jer?" Matt asked, helping his friend up. He narrowed his eyes at the kid who had taken down Jeremy. 

"Yeah yeah, fine. Just a little surprised." 

He looked over to the kid. 

He was his height, maybe even inches smaller. Glasses - a bit like Matt's - sat on his scrunched nose. He had short brown hair and was wearing a black shirt with jeans and untied converse. 

"Common courtesy to apologize to someone you bumped into, don'cha think?" Matt asked. 

"Wasn't my fault." The preteen answers. 

"Why you ignorant little-," Matt growled, raising his hand and pointing a finger. The one accused seemed unfazed. 

"Hey hey, Matt. Easy." Jeremy said, trying to be the mediator. Though was he if the other guy wasn't doing much talking? "It seems to me like you two know each other." 

"Know each other?!" Matt exclaimed. The other boy barked a laugh. 

"Care to introduce me?" 

"Kdin Jenzen." Kdin said, glancing at Jeremy before settling his eyes on Matt. 

"Also known as the hacker who ruined the Anki tournament!" 

"How do you _hack_ Ankis?" Kdin shot back. "I was just a superior driver! Sorry I can maneuver my way around the course." 

"Not like that! With the weapons you equipped your car with! I've never seen the stuff you've used. Where'd you get it?" Matt interrogated, folding his arms across his chest. 

"The Black Market." Kdin retorted, his tone oozing sarcasm. 

"I'm going to-," Matt reached out with a raised fist, Kdin returning with some sort of karate stance. 

"Hey! Hey!" Jeremy held out his arms, placing his hands on the two's chests to settle the dispute. "Let's be mature about this. Besides, what does it matter. Ain't the tournament over?" 

Kdin and Matt nodded. 

"Some kid Duncan won it." 

"Then what does it matter? Besides, we're here for Link and the princess aren't we?" Jeremy asked. 

The two nodded. 

"You're learning." Matt commented. 

"Eh I did some research about Majora's Mask and Orcarina-," 

"Ocarina." Kdin and Matt corrected, glaring at each other at their synchronization. 

"Yeah, that. And with time I think you two can be buddies!" Jeremy said optimistically. 

Kdin scoffed and Matt harrumphed. 

"Like that'll ever happen." 

The two glared as they said the phrase at the same time. 

"Stop that!" 

"Oh yes." Jeremy said, throwing his arms around Matt and Kdin - who looked confused at how touchy the stranger was getting. "Great friends."


End file.
